Shadowed Waves
by Blu Wolf 23
Summary: MOA AU- The Athena Pantheos has been recovered, all demigods accounted for. Now our heroes face a new challenge, how to close the Doors of Death? The search for answers will send them across Europe, braving the darkest depths of the sea, and venturing into the heavens. All while on a collision course with terrifying new adversaries hell bent on destroying the Argo II and her crew.
1. Prologue

***spoilers for MOA...sorta***

I

Prologue

Josh

Let me be the first to tell you, hanging out with your fellow demigods a bad idea. Sure, you'll make some new friends but you'll also be putting a target on your back. One day its terrifying haunted houses, and dough men, the next it's running from murderous psychopath.

Now, we were laying siege to the underworld.

Crazy right?

We were circling Hades' Palace, the Argo II was taking fire from ballista emplacements. Now technically speaking, they shot first...well they shot several times before we returned fire. That didn't matter though, considering what we were trying to do.

A missile shot up from the palace and slammed into the aft of the ship. We were tossed across the deck due to the impact. Festus snarled in agitation and bellowed fire at the furies that were now circling the ship.

"I don't know if we can take another hit like that, we're loosing altitude!" Leo shouted.

I reached over and took hold of my weapon. At first glance it looked like a simple celestial bronze double bladed spear. However, at the click of a button, two prongs shot out from the top half of the weapon, turning into a trident with a spear tip at the opposite end.

"Your friend better be right about where the helm is, we won't have much time!" I grumbled, turning to Annabeth.

"He swore on the River Styx it would be there, he wouldn't make an oath like that unless he was sure." She replied.

"He'll be kicked out of Elysium for helping us, you know that right?" Nico asked her.

Bullets were now whizzing by and punching holes in the ship's hull.

Annabeth nodded.

"DIE...AGAIN!" Coach Hedge bellowed as he manned one of the ship's own ballistas.

Explosions shook the Palace of Hades as the Argo II pummeled it with explosive crossbow bolts.

"We are so grounded." Hazel murmured, turning to Nico.

Three more cannon balls shot up from the Palace, Thalia jumped up and pointed her spear at one of them. A bolt of lighting shot from her weapon, making it explode a few dozen feet away from the ship. Shrapnel flew past us, tearing holes in the sail.

The second and third found their mark, striking midship and the aft once again. Leaving a gaping hole in the side of the ship. A fire had broken out in the mess hall and the Pegsai stables were severely damaged.

Percy got to work on putting out the fire, Jason and Annabeth ran off to perform a damage check and Celine was helping Hedge reload his ballista.

"We have to put her down, they're tearing us apart!" Leo yelped.

Suddenly the ship shuttered and dropped, sending my stomach into my throat.

Thalia, Leo and I floated for a brief second before falling back onto the deck.

Festus hissed and snarled as the ship went into a shallow dive.

"We've lost power!" Leo shouted.

We passed over the Palace, skimming the roof and taking a couple dozen bronze roof tiles out. We barely cleared the outer wall and crashed into Hades' backyard. The force of the hard landing was like being hit by a semi truck. Thalia flew forward and crashed into the mast. Leo and I were sent rolling across the deck, slowly coming to a halt as we neared the bow.

I blinked the fuzziness out of my eyes and got to me feet, very slowly.

"Nico?" I asked.

I heard the sound of gravel being moved around by shoes. I looked to my left to see the Son of Hades getting to his feet. Poor guy had been flung off the ship.

"Any casualties?" I asked nervously.

"Give me a minute." He snapped, still dazed from the crash.

In the distance, I herd a dog howl.

"We may not have a minute." I replied.

I hopped off the boat, landing on the black gravely solid of the underworld. No backing out now.

Percy landed next to me, sword in his hand.

"Orders bro?" I asked.

"I could use some help!" Celine shouted.

Percy, Nico and I directed our gaze to the source of the plea.

Coach Hedge was pinned underneath the ballista that had broke free from its base, no one could lift it on their own and with the army of underworld baddies closing in, we had no time to put in the group effort to help him.

It didn't take long for everyone to appear on deck.

Percy and Jason began issuing orders in tandem.

"Frank, get that thing off of Hedge. Then you and Thalia provide cover with your bows!" Percy instructed.

"Piper, use your dagger to double check on the location of the helm! Nico and Hazel, set up rock barricades of sorts. We need to funnel all the bad guys through the center, create a choke point!" The Son of Jupiter ordered.

"Leo, try and get this ship fixed. We need to be in and out of here before we get overwhelmed. The rest of us will set up a perimeter, and when there's a lull in the action we'll send a pair to get the helm!" Annabeth added.

Those who weren't needed on deck hopped off the ship and prepared for battle. Jason readied his gladius, Annabeth drew her dagger, I took a fighting stance. Marisa readied her two handed sword, Celine took out her two short swords, holding one in reverse grip. Thalia notched an arrow in her bow.

Nico and Hazel created a large half circle wall of earth and diamond around the ship. Leaving the rear flank open and exposed. In front of us was a narrow passage that our attackers would be forced to go through, lest they flank around the back, only to come face to face with a very unhappy fire breathing dragon.

Undead confederate soldiers charged down the passage, howling and shouting in anger. Thalia started picking off the undead in the back of the formation. The first dozen or so charged into close range, drawing their swords.

Annabeth used a leg sweep to send a solider falling to the floor. She stabbed him as he landed, turning her attention to a solider who was taking aim at Percy with his rifle. She threw her knife into the zombies neck, killing him instantly.

Jason allowed electricity to engulf his hand, the dagger came flying towards him. He caught it by the hilt with his free hand and tossed it back to Annabeth.

"On your left!" She warned him.

The Son of Jupiter ducked as a confederate officer tried to take his head off with a single swipe. The demigod drove his sword into the officer's chest, dispatching him.

"Incoming!" Piper warned, hopping on the Argo II remaining ballista bolt.

A large ballista bolt came sailing in from the walls of the palace, Nico quickly raised the walls of earth a little higher, blocking the projectile.

Piper quickly shot back, blowing chunks out of the palace walls. Hopefully this would discourage them from firing again.

Celine lashed out with both of her swords, cutting the legs off of one undead at the knees, at stabbing the other in the back. She yelped as the sound of a cannon shot rang out, dropping to the floor as a cannon ball sailed over her head. The iron ball sailed into the mast of the Argo II, obliterating it.

"OH COME ON!" Leo protested.

Two more cannon shots were fired, punching two large holes in the already heavily damaged aft of the ship.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Leo demanded as a cannon ball sailed over his head.

"Relax Valdez, I'll take care of it." Thalia assured him.

She jumped off the aft of the ship and notched two arrows, both had hissing green arrowheads. She fired them at the cannon crew, there was a blast of green flames as they were engulfed in Greek fire.

She landed atop a confederate solider and introduced him to both of her hunting knives, each one as long as her arm. Heads were rolling (literally) as Thalia electrified her weapons and wreaked havoc on the enemy lines.

The Children of Hades had joined the battle as well, Nico zipped around the battle space with his shadow travel ability. Performing hit and run attacks on his foes before attacking them head on to deliver the killing blow. Hazel was engaged in a fast moving duel with a undead samurai. Although she managed to hold her own, she was no match for the samurai's technique and superior skill. Her sword was knocked from her hand, and she panicked stumbling back as her foe closed in for the finishing strike.

"Hazel get down!" I shouted, charging in to help after Leo directed me to do so.

She dropped to the floor as I took aim with my trident. The air around my weapon grew misty and within seconds I willed three icicles to shoot from my weapon. They found their marks, killing the samurai instantly. I felt my self stumbling, but I quickly shook off the feeling of light headedness and returned to the fight.

Hazel regained her weapon and joined me.

Frank morphed into a dragon, frustrated that every other animal he had morphed into failed to move the ballista. He picked up the machine and threw off the ship. Coach Hedge got up and dusted himself off.

"About time!" He grumbled, readying his club.

The satyr sprinted towards the aft of the ship and jumped off into the fray. He rolled forward, underneath the blade of a undead samurai and sprung up next to Marisa.

"Hey, hammerhead toss!" He told her.

She nodded, picking up the satyr by the back of his armor. She spun around three times before throwing Hedge directly at the approaching enemy line.

The satyr used a perfectly executed baseball swing to send an undead's head flying over the outer wall of the Palace. He then tackled another undead, bring his flight to an end.

"BOOYAH!" He shouted, punching the zombie in the face before going on the attack once again.

Percy was cutting down foe after foe with Riptide, but he knew that this battle had gone on long enough. He hit a button on his wristwatch and his new shield sprang into full size. He punched the nearest foe in the face with it, sending the undead solider falling onto his back. Percy stabbed him and then turned to Jason.

"Let's finish this!" The Son of Poseidon shouted, tapping on his shield with the tip of his sword.

Jason nodded and shot a bolt of lighting at the shield. Percy placed Riptide over the shield and angled the flat of the blade towards the mob of undead. The lighting bolt bounced off the sword and was amplified by Percy's power. The undead army screeched out in pain as one by one they were turned to dust. After several seconds, none remained.

"We handled that pretty well." Annabeth said, clearly relived that everyone was alright.

"Don't relax just yet team, more bad guys coming our way. Cerberus and the furies are with them." Leo told us after pulling a pair of binoculars from his tool belt.

"JACKSON!" A voice hissed.

"Crap, that would be Ms. Dodds." Percy grumbled.

"I'm wouldn't be worried." Piper said with a smirk, taking aim at the sky with her ballista.

"You and Josh should go grab the helm. We'll hold down the fort until you get back." Nico said, glancing at Percy and I.

"I think it might be better if I went with him." Annabeth protested.

I turned my gaze to the floor.

Nico seemed to be the only one to notice this.

"No, the others need you for your tactical insight. We'll be fine." Percy assured her.

"You sure?" She asked, worryingly glancing at me like I was more likely to hinder Percy then help him.

He nodded.

"Ok, Be careful." She told him.

As the two embraced, I began absent mildly tapping my trident on the floor. Nervously glancing at the incoming enemy force as they drew closer.

"Dude, relax. We've got the best demigod team ever assembled. It'll be fine." Thalia assured me.

I snapped out of my trance and ceased tapping my weapon.

I nodded in agreement.

Frank picked me and Percy up with his talons and flew off to the Palace.

"I don't think he was nervous about the monster's Thalia." Nico said, looking up at the hunter.

"What was the tapping about then?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, I hate to say it but we haven't exactly rolled out the welcome wagon for him." Leo reminded her.

"He's right, I mean how much do we know about him?" Nico asked.

Annabeth thought about this for a brief moment and quickly came up with a answer.

Not a whole lot.

Frank set us down in Persephone's garden and flew off back to the Argo II.

"Right, lets get that helm and get out of here." Percy told me.

"Lead on." I told him.

We quickly began walking through the halls, searching for the room that we had been told about.

It was eerily quiet until we entered a large room, Hades' Study. Fully assembled skeletons as well as suits of Stygian Iron lined each side of the room. Up ahead was a desk made of white ivory. On it was a pile of scrolls, a sword and a bronze helmet with black tendrils of shadow swirling around it. Resembling the snake hair of a gorgon.

"There it is!" Percy told me.

"Go ahead and grab it, I'll watch your back." I told him.

He went to grab the helm while I kept and eye on the door.

Suddenly, one of the suits of armor lunged at me.

He drove his glowing red scythe blade into my armor chest plate and hoisted me into the air. The metal hissed and groaned as it began to melt and crack.

"Hello." He said coldly before throwing me through the wall.

He then turned to face Percy, who had just whipped around upon hearing the figure's voice.

I tried to get to my feet, but the impact with the wall left me feeling shaky and incredibly weak.

"I need backup!" Percy shouted, probably hoping Piper would hear this via her dagger.

"Jackson, I've beaten you to a pulp. Yet you still dare to stand against me. I've thrown many monsters into your path. You press on. However, I fell that if I destroy the things you hold dear. I'll bring you to your knees. You destroyed my family Percy, It only seems apt to return the favor." The figure hissed.

"Son of Kronos or not, I'm not scared of you." Percy snarled.

The figure clicked the button on his two scythes, the blades snapped 90 degrees upward. Turning them into short swords.

"I know, you're terrified.

I heaved my self to my feet, my legs feeling like jello. I charged forward. The armored figure turned and shot a bolt of energy at me. I side stepped it and hit the button in my trident which turned back into a spear.

With an angry yell I threw the weapon at him as...

...

Wait...you don't know what's going on huh?

Why are we after Hades' Helm, who is this creep, who am I you ask?

Well, like all stories. It would probably be best if we started at the beginning.


	2. Crazy Talk

II

Crazy talk

Leo

So there we were, floating over a pit that led straight to Tartarus. Festus snarled and groaned as he tried to keep the ship from being sucked into the black vortex. Time was running out though, the longer we stayed here, the stronger the pull of the vortex got. Eventually, we would have to bail otherwise we would be sucked into the abyss.

Above, people were gathering on the edge of the hole the Argo II had blasted in the road. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but it probably was along the lines of:

_"Holy cow, those children have fallen down a colossal sinkhole. Make sure you record this so we can put it up on YouTube...oh and somebody dial 911 while your at it!" _

Well, I for one didn't want my fifteen seconds of fame to consist of me and my friends falling to our demise. Sadly I wasn't in much of a position to help Percy and Annabeth, who were dangling perilously off a cliff.

"I've got to get down there!" Jason said, preparing to jump ship.

"What are you thinking?!" Piper asked, grabbing onto his arm.

"If I fly underneath them and shoot back up, I should be able to grab them both!" He replied.

"No, you'll be sucked in!" Piper protested.

"There's gotta be something we can do!" Nico shouted.

Frank suddenly spoke up, gesturing to the surface he asked:

"Hazel, what's up there?"

She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Cars, pedestrians, a coffee shop." She began.

"Where?!" He asked.

She pointed upwards at a 45 degree angle.

"Leo, toss me some rope!" He instructed, drawing his bow.

"Percy, I'm slipping!" Annabeth shouted from below.

"Frank, whatever your gonna do, do it now!" Nico shouted, looking over the edge.

The Son of Mars sprinted towards the edge of the boat and jumped right off. Mid-fall, he rotated around and fired his arrow out of the sinkhole. Part of the rope wrapped around his waist, the other around the shaft of his arrow.

The arrow soared out of sight into the daylight above. There was a loud screech, followed by the sounds of someone cursing and grumbling.

Frank ceased to fall, in fact he was being pulled up. Above, I could hear a motor reeving. Frank desperately reached for Percy, but he was quickly pulled away by the unseen force. He looked up to me.

"Somebody tug on the rope or something, someone is trying to pull me out!" Frank demanded.

Jason grabbed the rope and yanked on it with all of his might, the rope went slack and Frank dropped back down, stopping when he was at an even level with Annabeth.

"Give me your hand!" He shouted.

Annabeth reached out with her free hand. Just as she began to grasp his fingers, Frank was being towed back up, out of her reach.

Jason saw this and grumbled in frustration, he motioned for me and Coach Hedge to help him. Together we yanked back on the rope, a little too hard. A kid probably about Percy's age, and his motorcycle came tumbling down onto the Argo II. Tangled in the kid's rear tire spokes was rope and an arrow.

He had been trying to help, sorta.

Now, he was unconscious on the deck of my ship, most likely with a concussion.

Which meant I would have to set the '_days without an accident'_ sign in the mess hall back to zero. At this rate, we would never surpass their all time high score of three.

"I got Annabeth, Percy is climbing up!" Frank shouted.

Jason and Hedge pulled him and Annabeth up while I dropped the ladder for Percy.

As series of loud whip noises followed by several jolts from the ship and a yelp from Percy made me peer over the hedge. Arachne had slung out a couple webs and was using us to avoid falling into darkness below.

"Child of Athena! If I cannot have you as company in the depths of Tartarus, then your lover will have to suffice!" She hissed from below, tugging on one string of silk.

Percy fell from the ladder, but managed to grab onto the last step. Leaving him dangling over the abyss by a thread.

"Leave him alone damn you!" Annabeth demanded.

"Hang on!" Hedge shouted.

Festus shot fire at the silk strands, one by one he destroyed them. Until only one remained, the one that was stuck to Percy's back.

"Curse you!" Arachne shouted, shooting a ball of web at the dragon's mouth. Festus simply shot fire at the projectile. Reducing it to cinders before our eyes. Hazel scrambled over the ballista and opened fire on the villain.

Arachne hissed and snarled as Hazel suppressed her with explosive ballista bolts. Meanwhile, Frank and Hazel clambered onto the deck of the ship. Frank notched and arrow and took aim with his bow. With a single shot he severed the link between Percy and Arachne, who screamed in rage as she fell into darkness.

Around them, the entire cavern was collapsing.

The Argo II turned and soared out of the sinkhole as it imploded. Probably leaving the citizens of Rome asking what the heck just happened.

I sighed with relief and plopped down onto the deck. Everyone was ok, for now. There was the looming threat of The Doors of Death. Someone would have to close them, the big question at the moment was who and how.

Everyone's attention turned to the unconscious dude on the deck. Probably just some poor mortal who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Coach Hedge carried him off to the sick bay while the rest of us winded down from the day's excitement.

After a few minutes, we all shuffled downstairs into the mess hall for a debriefing.

Everyone present seemed a little more optimistic about their mission than before, but after how close Percy and Annabeth had come to falling into Tartarus, it was no secret that everyone was a bit shaken up.

I decided to try and lift their spirits.

"So we've got the Athena Pantheos, no one has been killed and we're right on the doorstep of Greece. Talk about having Gaea on the ropes!" I began.

My friends looked to me and nodded.

"All we have to do is close the Doors of Death. With the firepower of the Argo II, and all of us working together. It should be no problem!"

"Your making it sound easier then it will actually be. Keep in mind Gaea's forces guard the doors and we have to close the doors from the mortal side and on Tartarus' side. That would require one of us, maybe even a few of us, willing to venture in and close the doors." Nico began.

"We'll yeah I know that...look I'm just trying to keep morals up ok?" I grumbled.

"It's morale Leo, and Nico has a point. Some will have to close those doors, from the other side." Jason told me.

"How will that person get out though?" I asked.

All eyes turned to Nico.

The Son of Hades shrugged,clearly saddened at the thought.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes. Right now we need a way to get us into Tartarus without going insane." Percy told us.

"He's got a point, a few minutes in that place and your minds will be mush. I barely managed to retain my sanity but..."

Nico shuttered.

"I doubt i'll be able to sleep through the night for a while."

"We don't know how long it will take to close the doors, or how long it'll take for us to get someone out of there. How will they be able to survive in that place?" Piper asked.

"If I go back in, I may be able to create a sphere of energy that will keep us...relatively intact." Nico suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea, but what happens if some monster manages to take you down. It would be a death sentence for the rest of the group." Percy reminded him.

"Well, you better watch my back then." The Son of Hades replied.

"Would you even be able to create a field strong enough to ward off all that Tartarus would throw at you?" Hazel asked.

"Not on my own, I'd need some help. From Dad." Nico told his sister.

"Lord Pluto is not going to charge into Tartarus for the sake of our quest. He wouldn't throw himself into battle like that...It's not like him." Jason grumbled.

"He attacked Kronos head on in Manhattan, I don't know about Pluto but I think its safe to say Hades wouldn't mind the praise that comes with saving Zeus' hide...again." Nico shot back, looking at Jason.

Annabeth quickly intervened.

"Nico, what I think Jason is trying to say is that Hades might refuse to help us because the gods are forbidden to interact with mortals at the moment."

The Son of Hades sighed.

"Yeah, yeah of course." He mumbled.

"Anyways, you were saying?" Annabeth asked.

"If my Dad won't help us, the next best thing would be his symbol of power." Nico continued.

Percy quickly put down his cerulean soft drink and coughed several times before speaking.

"The Helm of Darkness? You want to ask your dad if we can borrow the Helm of Darkness?"

"No, I already know he won't give it to us. We'll have to steal it." Nico replied.

There was a brief silence, as if everyone was afraid further discussion of the matter would lead to Hades himself teleporting onto the ship and strangling all of us for thinking of such a thing.

"You know, maybe we should just ask for his help. Seems less likely to tick him off." Frank said nervously.

"He won't help us, I wish there was a better option but the fact is there isn't. I'm the only one who could sustain a field that can protect us from the aura of darkness in that place." The Son of Hades told him.

"How do we know it has to be you, maybe it's Hazel. After all, no offense, you're not one of the seven demigods in the prophecy." Annabeth reminded him.

"My powers aren't like his, unless the dark atmosphere of Tartarus will somehow be repelled by precious metals, I won't be much use in there." Hazel said dejectedly.

"Well if we were going to steal the helm, how would we get into the Underworld?" Piper asked.

"We don't have the time to back track to across the Atlantic to LA or Central Park. We need to get in there now." Percy grumbled.

"We won't have to, there's another way, located about one thousand miles to the north. It's in England." Nico explained.

Annabeth's eyes widened.

"The Tower of London."

"Bingo."

"Well, I'll go lay in a course." I told my friends, setting off to tell Festus and Hedge of our new destination.

Once I reached the top deck, I turned to Coach Hedge, who had the helm and shouted:

"Set a course for London!"

The ship turned to the north and climbed into the air, leaving Rome behind. The sun was setting in the west and the sky was beginning to darken.

With a yawn, I trudged towards my cabin. Hedge assured me that he would keep watch for the night, and that I would have to take over tomorrow morning at seven.

I slipped past Percy, who was giving Annabeth a long good night hug. Jason patted me on the back and told me I did great today. I gave my thanks and returned the complement. I reached my cabin, changed into my PJs and plopped down onto my bed.

The I heard Frank speak from down the hall.

"Night Hazel."

After a few secconds, she replied.

"Night Frank."

Another few seconds passed.

"Night Leo." They both told me.

"Night Frank, sweet dreams Hazel."

Then Annabeth spoke up.

"Night Percy."

"Night Annabeth, don't let the bed bugs bite... or the spiders." He replied.

"Very funny seaweed brain." She grumbled.

"Night Sparky." Piper called out.

"See you in the morning beautiful." Jason replied.

"Night Nico!" Hazel said.

"Night." He replied, it sounded like he was bunking in Coach's room.

"Night...guy in the sick bay." I called out, prompting Hazel and Jason to chuckle.

After a minute of silence, there was a groan from the sick bay.

Everyone burst out laughing.

I just chuckled.

As a zombie killing redneck once said: '_gotta enjoy the little things.'_

...

In my dream, I saw that creep from Camp Jupiter that Jason and Percy had told me about.

Octavian.

He was standing in an abandoned warehouse, in front of him a bunch of kids were working to weld something together. The Roman paced in front of the hulking gold structure, looking up to see occasionally to see if they were done yet.

Finally, one of the kids hopped down from the structure. Flipping up his welding mask so he could talk to the Augur.

"It should be about an hour or so before we can send them off. Theta and Gamma are ready to head out, it's just Sigma here that needs to be finished up." He explained.

"Excellent work, worthy of Vulcan himself. What are these machines capable of exactly ?" Octavian asked, clearly pleased.

"They can easily break the speed of sound, they boast a fearsome armament of high powered cannons, Sigma here has two anti ship missiles, Gamma can turn on a dime and is the fastest, and Theta can take a beating. That Greek ship won't stand a chance."

"Good, send them out as soon as possible. The last thing we need is them sneaking up on us and attacking." Octavian ordered.

"Will do, um one last question. Should I set their function to capture or kill, or just straight up kill?" The kid asked.

"Give them one chance to surrender, if they don't take it. Destroy them." The Augur instructed.

The kid nodded and returned to his work.

The image faded away as I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on my door.

...

"Wakey wakey repair boy!" Piper said.

I groaned and got out of bed.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"A city called Milan, we're still in Italy. I can see the Alps from the top deck." She explained.

"Are we moving?" I asked, opening the door.

"Nope, Hedge is passed out in his bunk. Everyone is having breakfast except for Annabeth. The new guy woke up right around the time the rest of us did, get this. We think he might be a demigod." She replied.

"Really, a demigod...in Europe. Where its the most dangerous place for demigods?" I asked.

"Yeah, Annabeth brought that up. The dude is seventeen, a monster should of got him by now." She said, leaning up against the door frame.

"How weird." I murmured.

"Very weird. He can't read Greek, or Latin. His reflexes are a bit below what a demigods should be, but Annabeth thinks that may be because he hasn't been trained. He can also see that the ship is, well, flying." She began.

"Maybe he can just see through the mist." I reasoned.

"Yeah, maybe. Anyways, get dressed and come on down to the sick bay. I'll introduce you." She instructed before leaving.

A.N- Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters of this story. Which will be a collaboration between myself and Sithchild. I will be writing the male POVs and she will be writing the female POVs. The goal of this AU story is to show how Percy and Annabeth getting sucked into Tartarus was the best case scenario for our heroes. What can be worse then getting sucked into Tartarus you ask? Well that's the question Sithchild and I are hoping to answer.

I...err...we are looking forward to answering questions and reading your reviews. Please be sure to let us know if characters are acting OC so that we can fix the issue and ensure it doesn't happen again. We both love these characters to death, and we want to do them justice.

Until the next update,

Stay safe my fellow demigods!

Wolf out!


End file.
